


anna stachurska

by scionavarielle



Series: in the eyes of beholders [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how erik and robert relationship in anna's eyes<br/>or<br/>how her real feelings in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	anna stachurska

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So now we meet with the third POV from the series :)  
> /drumrolls/  
> it's Anna Stachurska!  
> Actually I'm having a presentation tomorrow but since I'm waiting for my friend's data, so why not ;)  
> Happy reading!

From: Lewy  
Red Code. Emergency. Help.

.

There are only few things that could turn Anna Stachurska life upside down and one of them is the message she received just now. So when she got that message, she ditches her karate practice (yes, she’s one fine athlete), to get into her car and drives as fast as she could. She ignores the police siren from behind her. It could be solved later when they recognize _who_ Anna is and _why_ she does that.

After she parks her car next to Robert’s, sure enough the police recognize her and nod to greet her. She smiles back to the officers while getting out from the car. Her heels make a clicking sound.

She tries to call Robert’s number many times when she’s in the elevator but it goes to voice mail. It makes her even more worried but she doesn’t show that on her face. Without further ado, she dashes out to Robert’s front door when she has arrived to his floor. She takes out her spare key (just because) and opens the door.

Anna has been expecting something worse, not the chaos she’s seeing right now. All the stuffs inside the wardrobe are being thrown out and scattered on the ground. Stepping inside carefully, Anna closes the door. “Lewy?” she calls his name.

“Here!” She hears a shout coming from the living room. Slowly, Anna walks to the source of the voice. She finds Robert is throwing stuffs from the desk next to the television. “Where is it?” the man keeps mumbling and ignoring Anna’s arrival.

“Lewy? What is going on here?” Anna asks because the man doesn’t look like to talk anytime soon.

Robert stops looking and turns his head to Anna. “Anna! Thank goodness you’re here, I need your help.” Anna blinks many times when she finds Robert hugs her tightly suddenly. Her friend is anything but spontaneous. Besides, it kinds of weird that Robert hugs her like that. Therefore, instead of hugging back, she pushes him slowly and asks again. “So, what’s going on here? Why does it look like a world war 3 here?”

.

.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!” is what Anna shouts after she has heard what happened from Robert. She barges to Erik’s room and found the boy is currently lying on the bed, heaving breathe. From the looks of it, the boy is having a high fever. Fortunately, Robert at least knows to let Erik rest and put a wet handkerchief on the boy’s forehead.

Anna looks around. The boys’ body is wet. “Lewy, help me to change Erik’s clothes. He needs to wear a dry cloth or else. Quick!” Robert nods and takes out a random t-shirt from the wardrobe. While Robert is helping Erik to change, Anna goes back to the chaos outside. She takes a deep breathe. This is going to be a long day.

First of all, she needs to get into the kitchen safely to make a soup or porridge or anything hot for Erik. Knowing Robert too well, Anna knows that the boy hasn’t eaten anything proper since this morning. The kitchen is already enough for a proof. Sighs. Finishing the first task – arrive safely to the kitchen – Anna looks around to find any utensil that can be used. She goes to the refrigerator to find if there are some ingredients left. Luckily, the refrigerator is still clean and untouched. A good sign. Now she needs to hurry up before the boy becomes famished.

.

.

After spending almost half an hour in the kitchen, Anna finishes making a pot of porridge for Erik and Robert (because being friend with the older man, Anna knows he must haven’t eaten anything too). She also manages to make some clean soup with carrots and potatoes. Putting the bowls filled with porridge and the soup on tray, Anna walks cautiously to the room. She has cleaned some of the trashes, but there are lots of them on the floor.

She pushes the door softly, doesn’t want to disturb whatever Robert and Erik are probably doing right now or to wake the boy up.

“Sshh, I’m here, I’m here.” She could hear Robert is whispering to the boy. His right hand is rubbing the boy’s forehead gently while his left hand is holding Erik’s hand tightly. Anna smiles. What a sight, she thought. Who could ever guess that Robert will show such a genuine expression? Certainly not Anna, who has been there with Robert for as long as both could remember.

“Hey, I bring some food. He must have not eaten anything yet, right?” Anna asks while she settles the tray on the desk next to the bed. “There, can you eat, son?” she looks at Erik and asks him. The boy stares back and nods, he tries to stand up but his body is still weak that he makes an ‘ouch’ sound when doing so. Robert abruptly stops the boy and tells the latter to do it slower.

“I’ll feed you,” Robert says.

“I can do it by myself,” Erik argues.

“No, you’re sick and you should listen," Robert orders and Erik could only nod slowly.

Anna smiles widely. She feels somehow out of place and decides to excuse herself. “I guess, I should go now, I left my practice just now.”

“Ah, wait,” Robert puts the bowl on the tray. “Let me walk you,” he offers but Anna pushes him.

“Nope, you stay here. Erik needs to fill his stomach and I can walk myself.”

Robert gives a smile and nods. “Thank you, I owe you,” he says.

“Sure, you should buy me the Christmas Collections for the payment,” Anna winks in which Robert chuckles.

“Whatever you say, Anna Stachurska.”

Anna nods, she gives a peck to Robert’s lips as usual, but this time she could feel Robert’s body tenses. “Don’t tense like that, like you’ve forgotten how I use to greet people.” She giggles. “Erik, get well soon, okay? And don’t _infect_ Robert, if you know what I mean.” Anna winks and leaves  a blushing Erik and a mumbling Robert.

.

.

Outside the apartment, inside her car, Anna is sitting on the driver’s seat. Her expression is sour, she looks down and feel that her cheeks are getting wet. She touches them slowly and realizes that they are her tears. She smiles, but it is bitter and one could feel the despair on her face. If she is asked whether she’s happy with Robert and Lewy, she will answer yes, she’s happy. After all, Robert is her _boyfriend_ and he deserves happiness even if perhaps it’s not because of her.

She has already known that she was, is, and will always be Robert’s _girlfriend_ and nothing more. Just let this time, for once, she’s able to be honest with her feelings to Robert. Because, you see, she _loves_ Robert, _more_ than just a friend.

She _loves_ Robert like how a woman will _love_ a man.

It shatters her heart, but nevertheless, she’s happy. This is what it means to love someone right? Or at least, it is in Anna’s mind.

So if you ask Anna why she’s happy, the answer will be simple.

_“Because Lewy is happy.”_

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I could only say that I'm trying to portray Anna's feeling. Somehow I put myself in Anna's shoes and think that at some point she has _loved_ Lewy more than just a friend, but is trying to hide it. I think she's happy with what's going on between Lewurm/Lewdurm but at some point, she's also sad because maybe she has hoped somehow Lewy will look at her the same way she does. Well anyway, hope you like this! :D  
> off to presentation now!  
> xoxo  
> [Scion](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
